Hustle Loyalty No Respect!
by xNikamaniacv2
Summary: WWE's New Diva's champion Sara Ann Lawler, daughter of Jerry Lawler, is secretly,romantically involved with the one and only John Cena, When CM Punk starts flirting with her, will she fall for him or will she stay with John? and with her psycho best friend only a scream away, it's bound to be an amazing ride. For FutureWWEDiva2011 Rated 'M' for future chapters x)
1. Chapter 1

"_1…2…3" _

"_Everywhere I go/ and everyone who knows me…knows that I will stand alone it's all part of the game!"_

"Here's your winner and the Neeeew Divas Champion… Sara!" I held up my title as Lillian Garcia declared me as the WWE's new Divas Champion. Up on the top ropes I hoisted the title up in the air receiving a generous about of love from the crowd. I've been a WWE Diva for 3 months now! I'm second generation, but my colleagues don't know that. And I didn't care about telling them.

I looked down to my opponent… Kelly Kelly. Poor thing… didn't stand a chance. Call me cocky… call me arrogant… call me a bitch, I'm the new Divas champion, you're not, so stick a sock in it!

Of the two titles the WWE has for the women's division I'd much rather the women's title… only the best of the best held that title, but if this little tramp stamp of a butterfly belt was what I had to start out with then so be it!

I looked out to my father who sat at ringside behind the announcer's table. He looked so happy for me and that gave me the warmest feeling ever, I just wanted to run over there and hug him, but I couldn't… I could do that backstage!

I celebrated in the ring as Kelly scooted to the bottom rope with the ref checking up on her. My celebration was cut short with someone interrupting me.

"_You can look but you can't touch…You keep dreaming on the stars above!"_

The music of the Arizona born Twins, cut through my theme song. One of them, Nikki or …Brie… which ever, ran down to the ring, she didn't look as if she was coming to congratulate me at all. _How rude…_

She dived into the ring; I leaned on the ropes just daring her to try. She looked at me, then back to Kelly… She slowly walked up to me. I gently placed my title, which still said 'Kelly Kelly'_ gonna have to change that soon…_ on my shoulders. She didn't say anything… she didn't do anything. After a couple seconds of a stare down, she ran to Kelly in a sudden and fluent motion, and gave her a 'Bella Bomb'.

If they're one thing I hate it's being god damn interrupted…especially from some little bitch who needs her sister to win a match! As soon as Nikki got up from the Bella bomb I gave her a hard kick to the head. She fell right on top of Kelly's limp body.

_Wait for it…. Three… two…NOW! _I turned around and grabbed the body that was about to attack me from behind. It was the other one. I slammed her into the ground…_Randy Orton Style…_ I grabbed her hair and pulled her up from the floor… I tucked her head under my arm and gave her a snap DDT. Her body fell onto her sister's. Kelly was staggering to her feet, she half mindedly walked near to me. _Ehh…why not?_ I grabbed her and gave her a belly to belly suplex…. The ring is mine damn it!

With my theme song restarting, I retreated up the ramp…, looking hot in my purple and white attire if I must say so myself. Staring back at the three limp bodies in the ring, I held a satisfied smirk… I was a face… but I was definitely a bitch.

John Cena looked up at the monitor in his locker room. He watched the champion walk up the ramp. She was beautiful. Her straight honey locks glimmered in the stage light as she looked back at the destruction she just caused. With a satisfied smirk, she turned to the camera …it's_ like she's looking right at me._ She puckered her full lips and blew a kiss to the camera. He licked his lips as if trying to taste the woman's lips on his. He's had a crush on this girl since her father introduced them, about a year or two ago. _Sara Ann Lawler… simply beautiful!_

"…Pretty little thing isn't she" He heard that unwanted person in his locker room, not even bothering to knock. _Rude!_

"What do you want Punk?" He sighed not wanting to see the Second city Saint until it was time for their match.

"…I'm the WWE Champion… and instead of focusing on me you're slobbering over that nobody's kid? John boy… you've gotta stay focused I you want to win this belt again, I mean time after time after time you try to get it from me and all your attempts are futile… if you ever want to get the gold again john… you're gonna need some luck… because you're a loser!" With that the respect demanding WWE Champion walked out of the larger man's locker room.

As he walked out of Cena's room, he immediately laid eyes on the second generation champion.

"Sara right?" He smiled at her.

She looked up at him and ran a hand through her long hair. "Yes.. CM Punk, WWE champion, what can I do for you?"

"It's good that you recognize me as your champion, more people need to do that. You're alright Sara, very impressive match you had just now" He said sincerely.

Sara was a bit taken my surprise… she didn't expect to be complimented by CM Punk, It's true she was a fan, she even had a slight crush on him once… but then he turned into a complete asshole; demanding respect, beating up her father. There was a point to where she agreed with him on the whole, the show should end with him part but, her father didn't deserve to get his head kicked in just because he didn't agree with him. The man was a bully… but what the hell does he have to bully her for?

"Ah thank you Punk. It's much appreciated coming from the WWE champion… now if you please… get out of my way. I've got things to do." The shorter champion pushed past him and walked away.

CM Punk watched as she walked away. No doubt she was a 'nobody' as well. But boy was she hot. Bouncy ass, supple breasts, the perfect hour glass shape, her skin tight purple and white attire only made her seem even hotter... He let out a chuckle and walked in the other direction.

Sara opened the door, not even bothering to knock. On the floor the former World champion did his pushups, shirtless… _Just the way I like ya…_ She smirked and rested her title on the bench and sat on his back.

"Sara… what are you doing?" He asked not even bothering to stop…

"Just helping you out a bit more…" She smirked

"More like crushing me with all that weight you're adding…"

Sara's smirk fell almost instantly… He did not just call her fat! She dug her nails into his back. Wincing, John, flipped himself over, He was on top of her, "Congratulations" he said smiled at her,

"Why thank you… and good luck to you in your match tonight sir! You're gonna make me proud I know it." She snuck a kiss and rolled out from under him.

"Oh no you don't… He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back down on him, planting a very wet kiss on her…

As much as she didn't want to. She pushed herself off of him. "I've gotta go John!" She giggled. "I'll see you later, I've gotta go rub in the fact that I'm the champion" She picked up her title and blew him a kiss before leaving…

Entering the Diva's locker room, Sara had many eyes on her, not much as they were only about 20 current divas for the most… _pathetic._

She set down her title, smirking at the frowning blonde being comforted by her 'friends' and started changing.

"Don't worry Kellz... you'll get your title back soon I'm sure! Tomorrow night on RAW's going to be your night and you'll make her pay for beating you up after the match.

"I know Layla… that was uncalled for. Tomorrow night, I'm gonna beat her so bad! I mean, we even shook hands before the match started, who does stuff like that?

Sara smirked… "Winners" _It's always the winners…_


	2. Chapter 2

I paced in John's locker room rubbing my hands together. I was nervous whilst watching the match between him and that bastard Punk. It was anyone's fight, Punk tried everything he could, he even picked up moves that he didn't do very often if at all, like California Dreams, moon-saults and even a Rock Bottom, but Cena wouldn't give up! He wouldn't tap out, he wouldn't let himself get pinned, he wouldn't have Punk talk out his ear tomorrow night, he just wouldn't!

_C'mon John!_ I mentally cheered for him. The Boston crowd was riveting with excitement. His mother and father in the front raw looked worried for their son, I laughed remembering Mr. Cena grabbing the shirt away from the woman, "I'm keeping this shirt now!"

I clutched onto the back of the chair and bounced on my feet in anticipation to see who the hell would win this match? John had Punk with his back to him on the top turnbuckle. Whatever he was going to do, it didn't work as Punk elbowed Cena a couple times, eventually making the larger man fall to the floor, he didn't stay very long, as she ran right back up there. Cena powerbomed Punk off the turnbuckles onto the mat, remaining in the position for the pin.

"1…2…3" _Oh My God Yes! Yes! Yes! _I jumped around celebrating John's victory! His parents looked proud, he looked so beat up, but pleased with the outcome, I was celebrating as if it was my title. But then the dark cloud came to rain over his happiness. Punk grabbed the title away from the referee as Justin's voice broke through the large crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the referee says both men's shoulders were on the mat. This match is now a draw, therefore, still your WWE Champion... C…M...Punk! _NOOOO!_

I sank down to the floor. I could only imagine how hurt John is right now, to think you had such a big win only to have it snatched away from you. I winced as Punk hit John over the head with the title belt. _Damn you Punk!_

As the WWE Champion and his manager walked up the ramp, he wouldn't care about Cena's hometown about him. "I'm the Best In the World!"

_Oh John…. I'm so sorry._

The name on the title plate was changed to the name of the rightful holder. She sat in the hotel room she shared with her father. As much as she loved him, she doesn't want to share a damn room with him like some little girl, she's a grown ass woman!

"Dad… why don't you take the bed tonight, I'll sleep on the couch." She said as she tried to polish every hint of Kelly Kelly off of her title belt.

"Oh no honey, you take the bed, I'll be fine on the sofa, and besides, this is your night! I'm proud of you!"

"Nahh, it's okay, I think I'll be at the gym for a bit, I've got some stuff on my mind." _Jeez man just shut up and go to bed!_

"Anything you wanna talk about sweetheart?" The self proclaimed king looked at his daughter.

"No, Dad, I'm fine, I'm going to the gym. I'll see you later."

_Sara why can't you just open up to me a bit more?_

John stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. His arm was sore from the Anaconda Vice that Punk out him in. His head was throbbing from the GTS he got. He couldn't believe it, he had it… he was the champion, but only for a minute. Then it was snatched away from him. As much as it hurt him to say it he had to give it to Punk. The match they put on was an amazing one. The crowd even chanted 'This is awesome'. A chant he hadn't heard in a long time.

"Hey, you okay?" His girlfriend came into his hotel room. Because of the early flight he had, he couldn't stay with his parents as much as he wanted.

She walked over and sat on the bed watching him pace around in his towel. "John…  
"I had it… I had it and it was a damn draw!" He kicked over the coffee table.

Sara was instantly by his side. "Hey… calm down!" She hugged him "It's not over, You'll get the title sooner or later. You're one of the toughest men, I know. You're a great wrestler, I know that, and Punk knows that. You're the one that got the pin over him."

"I don't even know what to think anymore." He flopped down on the bed

"Then don't." She laid next to him. "You know you're going to get it back, so don't stress yourself out, you can't win 'em all Cena."

He chuckled and looked at her. " I 'm so glad you're in my life…" He pulled her down to his lips, keeping an iron grip on her so she wouldn't get away. He was mad at himself not winning the title, but that would have to wait. Tomorrow's another day… another chance.

CM Punk walked back to his hotel room; his leg was a bit sore from the STF that he got from the white night…_Cena!_

But he was still the champion. He defined his legacy. He walked in as champion, and he walked out as the champion. He truly was the best in the world and no one was going to take that from him. But just one little detail was bothering him. He didn't get the pin on Cena, He was the one that was pinned. And he knew John would talk his ear off about that. And he was sure the Boston native would challenge him to a rematch. _Yea right Cena. I'm the champ, you're not, deal with it._

RAW

We stood in the ring, three of us, Layla, Kelly and me. Of course, Kelly came out here with Layla in toe, telling me that she didn't come to complain, but then she starts complaining. I'm so rolling my eyes right now.

"Kelly shut up…" I said tiredly.

Layla grabbed the microphone from her blonde friend, "Listen Sara, I don't know who you think you are-"

"I'm the Divas champion, that's who I am." I smirked.

"Well, we're tired of you belittling us! You've been in the WWE for a little over three months and-"

"And I'm the divas champion we could go in circles all night butf the fact of the matter is I'm the champion now!"

"I want my rematch!" Kelly glared at me. I smirked.

"Hold on!" I turned away from Kelly and Layla to se the twins walking down the ramp. _Fuck my life_

"What could you two possibly want?" Layla now had her own mic.

"We want what's ours!"

Layla, Kelly and I all exchanged looks. "What's yours?" Layla asked the twins as they both came into the ring.

"Yes what's ours!" The both entered the ring at the same time stepping close to the former champions. I casually leaned on the ropes as both Kelly and Layla delivered a kick to the Bellas and threw them out the ring. I smirked, but then they turned to me.

_Oh Crap!_ I dropped my title and readied myself for a fight, even if I would have to be beaten up by these two bimbos.

"_Let's light it up…light it up light up the night…let's light it up, like shooting stars are burning light up the sky…"_

The child like music of the WWE Diva turned General Manager, blasted through the speakers, as she skipped down the ramp in her black and white power suit. It was amusing to say the least.

"Girls..girls. Don't fight just yet. This little altercation gave me a brilliant idea! We're going to have the first ever…Divas triple threat tag team match. The Bella twins, against the team of Kelly Kelly and Layla, And Sara, Your partner is someone you and I both know very well… She is a _very_ good friend of mine, ladies and gentlemen, divas, please welcome the newest addition to the RAW Roster…Xenia…HART!"

Everyone and their mother looked towards the ramp.

"_Oh oh oh…come fill my glass u-up a little more…we 'bout to get u-up and burn this flo-or…you know we getting higher and higher-err sexy and higher let's shut it dowwwnn"_

The all too familiar vocals of Nicki Minaj's "Pound the Alarm" almost deafened my airs, as the over energetic, Diva strutted down to the ring. Her raven hair was in curls with multicolored streaks. Her red and black attire was skin-tight and showed off her curves wonderfully. Her DDs were stationed inside the tight top… _Move your eyes before you turn into a lesbian!_

The music stopped and the bell rang.

Layla, Brie _I would assume…_ and I started off"

Layla went for Brie. _Um, Hello, I'm the champion… attack me!_

Layla did that double rope thing she did before giving brie a cross body into a pin. _Oh no you don't sweetheart_ I pulled her off and went for the pin on Brie myself, only to have her pull me off as well._ Bitch_

I turned onto my back and kicked her off of me, sending her into Xenia's corner. Brie grabbed me by the hair and pulled me up. I swatted her arms away and gave her a couple forearms. I Irish whipped her to the ropes and gave her a running extreme makeover on her way back. _Thank You Melina_.

I went for the pin, to have Kelly kick me in the back._ No she didn't…_

I rolled off Brie and stood up. Kelly and I locked up; I got her in the headlock and tried to wear her down. She slapped me in the ribs a couple times and sent me to the ropes; I came back with a clothesline on her.

I ran to the ropes once more only to be thez pressed by Nikki. She got off me and dropped kicked Kelly out of the ring she then ran towards Layla, who stopped her and gave her a fore arm to the head. She stumbled over to Xenia and got her head bounced off the top rope.

Kelly was getting up on the apron, as I held my chest. She tried to roll me up. I rolled out and ran over to Xenia to tag her in, as did Kelly to Layla.

Xenia went at it with Layla and Brie, freshly tagged in. She dropped kicked Layla. Brie Irish-whipped Xenia into the abandoned corner and ran towards her, moving out of the way, Xenia let Nikki run into the turn buckles then gave her a reversed DDT. Out of her peripheral, Xenia saw the British vixen came words her with in intention to kick her in the face.

Rolling out of the way, Layla bounced onto the ropes, coming back into a tilt-a-whirl backbreaker from Xenia. She could have easily picked up the pin there, but no, show off some more Xenia.

The Trinidad born brute dragged Nikki over to Layla. She picked them both up, and gave them reversed DDT. She called it…the Hart-beat.

She covered Layla… _'1...2...3'_

"_Pound the Alarm…" _The three words followed by the music interlude signaled out victory.

"Here are your winners… The team of, Xenia Hart and Sara"

I stepped into the ring and hugged Xenia. "That was amazing,"

"I try," She laughed. I got my title and we walked backstage together.

John Cena sat on the couch in his locker room, he booked his flight and hotel for tomorrow morning He looked up as he heard that beautiful voice of hers.

"Johnny," She jumped on the couch and kissed him. He put his phone down and pulled her close.

"Gross" The woman behind them said as she closed the door.

"Don't be hater Xenia." Sara chuckled as she got off of John.

"Xenia, this is John, John, Xenia.."

Xenia giggled cutely, "Hi" She shook his hand. "It's great to finally meet you. Sara talks my ear off about you any chance she gets."

Sara couldn't help but blush…She just had to say that didn't she.

"Well, it's great to finally meet the one person who knows about us." John glanced at his girlfriend who slightly frowned in return.

"Well, I should be getting back to the Divas…. I've got to rub in the fact that I just beat a former champion."

John chuckled. "You two are just alike. That was an amazing performance you put on out there."

"Thank you… and congrats on pinning Punk, you'll get your title back soon Champ. I'll see you later Sara" She smiled and left.

"Bye" She waved her friend off and shut the door behind her. She turned to her boyfriend. "You had to bring that up didn't you?"

"I don't see the harm in telling your father about us." The Boston native sat down and rubbed his temples.

"John, please… just...just trust me on this. I'll tell him when I'm ready!" She kissed him, knowing full well he couldn't resist her kisses.

"You'll tell him?" He asked receiving another kiss and a grumble.

"Yes...now shut up and celebrate with me."

Xenia walked out of the locker room leaving John and Sara alone to put their hands on eachother… she shivered at the thought. Walking to the Diva's locker room, she bumped into the former champion. She didn't look at him, she didn't turn to say sorry, she just kept on walking.

"Hey…what the hell?"

She turned to look at him. "I'm sorry?"

"Yea you're damn right you're sorry, you just walked into me and didn't say anything, didn't you mother teach you any manners?"

"CM Punk" Xenia chuckled "…Well, I would say I apologize but I really don't care. You know, you didn't really win last night, you're only the champion by a draw." She placed a finger on his title, playing with the rotating WWE logo and chuckled to herself… "It's like…winning by a count out… or a disqualification, it means nothing… you don't beat anyone. But I'll give it to you, that was an amazing match… but you still have yet to impress me. Have a great day now." She turned on her heels and walked away.

The Second City Saint bored holes into the back of the woman's head. _Who the hell does she think she is?_ That was the type of disrespect Punk talked about for weeks on end.

"_-you didn't really win, you're only the champion by a draw. It's like…winning by a count out… or a disqualification, it means nothing." _Her voice repeated in his head. This was Cena's fault, and he'd make sure that he'd get back what was his! He had no intentions of seeing the larger until later in the ring, but walking past his locker room, he heard light moans. Punk couldn't help it. His curiosity got the best of him. He walked back in front of the door. He could hear the woman scream John's name along with some other dirty words.

Quietly, he opened the door only slightly. He peeped in and he saw them. He saw _her_. The large man lifted the woman's shirt up, revealing her large breasts and kissed her chest "Oh John…"

So he was sleeping around with her eh?... Now he knew exactly what to do._ Cena, you sly dog you… It won't last very long… I'll make sure of it._

**I'm so glad you all like this story, thank's for reading and reviewing you guys make my day. Until the next chapter, peace love and tranquility...**


	3. Chapter 3

Sara laid backstage in John's locker room hugging a pillow and listening to him talk. He wore his brand new pink and black t-shirt that raises money to help find a cure for breast cancer. That was probably one of the first selfless acts WWE had done money-wise. As John spoke to the crowd, she heard a knock on the door.

"Oh John boy" Came that sing-song voice. Through the melodic rhythm, I knew exactly who it was. Why was he here? He knew John was out to the ring right now, so why earth was he here?

The Divas champion ducked behind the couch as the WWE Champion entered without hearing an answer.

"Well well well… look at this… what on earth could the Diva's title belt be doing in John Cena's locker room?" _Shit…_

She left her belt in plain sight. "Perhaps you could tell me Sara" He stood over the couch glaring down at her.

The woman looked up only to see those piercing sea green eyes invading her own. It was like he was looking into her soul. _Creepy_

"Get off the floor." He said in a soft but firm commanding tone. She slowly stood up.

"What do you want Punk?" She said in a shaky breath.

"So… you're fucking around with John Cena" He chuckled as he saw her eyes widen.

"I am not!" She said defensively, folding her arms and pouting her lips.

"You are so cute you know that," He pinched her cheeks, "Did anyone ever tell you that when you lie your nose turns red?"

Sara squinted her eyes, _what the fuck is he talking about?_ She gripped her nose causing him to smirk. "So you are lying…"

"Tell me…is that how you got this?" He motioned to the sparkly purple belt resting on his fore arm. "By screwing with the white night so what he could put in a good word-" He didn't finish his insult as the rest of his words were smacked out of his mouth by Sara. The hit across his cheek, made his head turn away from her. Slowly, he turned it back with a menacing stare. "Don't you ever…._ever_… hit me again." He threw the butterfly belt to the side as if it was a worthless piece of dirt.

He took a step forward, as she took a step back. Stumbling she fell on the couch with the champion towering over her. She could see his muscles bulging out from his sweater. The smell of his breath was a mixture of vanilla and bubble gum. He menacing frown he had on his face turned into a small smile. He straightened up and chuckled, his eyes never leaving mine. He cracked his knuckles then grabbed my face. At this point her heart was racing. She couldn't look away from him, no matter how frightened she was. The Chicago native drew his face nearer to hers, closing his eyes, he kissed her… on her forehead.

He stepped back and took one final look at her, and then, he just left without saying a word.

AJ Lee walked backstage unashamedly pants-less backstage to her office. "Nice Legs AJ" A stage hand complimented her with a perverse smirk.

"Thank you!" She smiled at him, unfortunately bumping into the man that still represented the company as its Champion.

"Why are all you women bumping into me today?" He sneered down at her. "I heard about that match you made for later on tonight. You can't be serious! You are crazy aren't you… your knots up there aren't tight enough? You're making me team up with that Mexican loser?

May I remind you that I still have my title… you're doing a _very_ bad job as GM… I should get you fired."

Oh how she wanted to hit him, but she couldn't. She was warned already, the GM was not supposed to put their hands on any diva superstar or manager currently employed by the WWE at any given time.

"I suggest you start warming up for your match. And good luck to you. You're going to need it." She pushed past him and walked away…

Xenia stood in the middle of the General Manager's office, waiting for the woman to get her pants-less butt in there so they can talk about a possible storyline which may go a long way in helping her get a title match against the current Women's Champion, Michelle McCool.

_Might as well get some stretches in_. She spread her legs and placed her hands behind her back bending over. She could feel the bottoms of her angel white attire stretching as she went further down.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you not to wear white after Labor Day?" She heard the cute voice of her boss behind her. Not moving from her position the woman watched the upside down image of AJ between her own legs. The neon streaked brunette looked at the shorter woman, and raised an eyebrow.

"What a perfect ass…" The woman skipped around the Diva once before stopping right behind her to smack her bottom. Xenia straightened up, "You can't be serious right now AJ,"

"What? You don't miss me? Who have you been fucking since I left FCW?" She grabbed the taller woman's chest, giving her a serious look.

Xenia sighed. "No one… you're the first and last girl I've ever been with."

AJ looked at the stronger woman and smiled; she grabbed her by the neck and brought her down for a kiss. She was easily lifted into the air and as a reflex; she wrapped her legs around her friend's waist. The bigger woman sat on the couch with AJ now straddling her. She undid the lace of her attire top to get better access to her natural sized 40 DD breasts; meanwhile, Xenia was unbuttoning AJ's jacket. Doing all this, their mouths never left each other. The tongues were in a delicious battle for dominance. They couldn't stop now, but they had to.

A knock on the door interrupted them. AJ jumped off of the woman and fixed her clothing, while Xenia did the same.

"who the fuck could that be?" The short woman stomped to the door with an angry look on her face. She opened the door to reveal that vile woman known as Vickie Gurerro.

AJ sighed… "Vickie I'm in a very important meeting right now, please-" She didn't finish her sentence as the older woman pushed past her. The 'cougar' merely acknowledged Xenia with a sarcastic smile, only to receive an agitated eye roll in return.

"What do you want Vickie?"

"I want you to take Dolph out of the match he has with Santino tonight! I mean AJ are you crazy? He went against Randy Orton last night, the future champion needs his rest!"

"You can't just come in here and demand things from me Vickie! I'm _your_ boss it's not the other way around!

Vickie stepped closer to AJ, staring down at her trying her best to intimidate the much younger woman. Xenia just sat in the same position watching the conversation go on between the two of them.

"I want..no I _demand _Dolph be taken out of that match tonight! He doesn't need to beat Santino to prove he's the best! Don't you know that you idiot?"

AJ only looked past the older woman remembering all the slaps in the ring she got from her. Her eyes went from the wall back onto Vickie's aged facial features.

"If you don't get out of my office right now, I'm gonna put Dolph in a handicap match…_granny_"

AJ knew exactly what she was doing. She wanted a reaction from Vickie. And she got one.

AJ's head snapped to the right as Vickie's hand connected to her left cheek. "Who the hell do you think you're …talking …to?"

Her words slowed as she noticed the neon haired woman rise from her seat, a dark menacing look on her face. Vickie stepped back as the woman stepped forward.

AJ stepped away from the two, with a sly smile on her face. This was going to be _good!_

Vickie felt as if her skin was peeling off of her cheeks as the slap she just collected was a hard one! The older woman stumbled back, in shock. Xenia, as menacing as her name sounded grabbed Vickie by her dress, stretching the already tight material and flung her against the wall.

_That's not enough_

She placed tipped her boot clad foot in the centre of Vickie's head.

'_X' marks the spot_ Drawing her foot back, she was immediately stopped.

"Okay, Z…that's enough. Don't give her any damage that we can't explain" AJ stood up and walked over to Vickie. Kneeling to the cougar's side, she smirked, "Get…the fuck out!"

Later that night. The main event was over, RAW was off the air and Punk was still fuming. That stupid newbie ref, made a bad call! He clearly had his foot on the ropes! He didn't lose! Lately these refs are making a lot of bad calls! He's the WWE champion! He's supposed to be treated with respect! If the shoe was on the other foot, he was sure John boy would be praised! The fact of the matter is that Punk is still the Champion, he is the king and the WWE is his kingdom! Everyone was supposed to bow down to him! And he'd make sure of it… starting with Cena!


	4. Chapter 4

He couldn't believe it! It's not cool. It's not fair! It's not _respectful._ Now in the record books it's going to show that John Cena had _another_ win over him, but Punk knew it was a fluke. It was the ref's fault if he didn't see it. His feet were on the ropes before the count of three! He should GTS the son of a bitch. He hoped for the referee's sake that AJ fired his ass otherwise his face is going to be kicked in very soon!

"I don't know Cole… she's just distant. She hardly spends time with me; she's always on that stupid phone of hers. It's like I don't exist to her."

"Well King she's grown, what do you want her to do? Spend every waking minute of the day with you?"

"I don't expect her to do that. But C'mon! An I love you daddy every now and then isn't to much to ask is it?"

"Then why don't you tell her that?" Cole looked at his long-time friend. Sure they bickered a lot but when it comes to real situations, they were always there for each other.

"I've tried. I just want what's best for her."

"King, remember when you found Cody Rhodes flirting with Sara?"

"Yea? So what?"

"You almost ripped the boy's throat out."

"I don't want her dating any wrestlers!"

"And who are you to say who she dates or not?"

"Her father! Look Cole! I don't want to talk about this anymore!"

"You brought it up!"

"Well don't continue it!" The Hall of famer got up off the bar stool and walked towards the elevator. All he wanted was a little time with his daughter. Time he didn't get when she was a kid… is that too much to ask?

Raw was in Albany, New York this week, Xenia's home town, well she's originally from Hempstead but whatever. Xenia John and I sat in the catering area along with other superstars and Divas watching as CM Punk practically made a fool out of poor little AJ.

"That son of a bitch." John l let out a hushed breath as he watched the screen. He knew somewhere deep…_deep,_ down there was a good guy in there but for some reason, all he's been lately was a selfish asswipe!

"…And I'll forget the hundreds of voicemails and text messages that are not fit to air here...on the USA Network that you would leave me… yeah… Oh, oh, I'm sorry, am I embarrassing you? Well please, don't let me do all the talking, why don't you let everyone know exactly how intimate me and you were behind closed doors." He threatened her. AJ looked as if she was about to cry. I don't see why he'd do that to a woman. I thought he didn't like hurting the weaker sex? I thought he stood for change in this business, I was wrong! My respect for CM Punk just went down more and more each week!

"Let 'em know… I'm the reason there's this little skip… in your step. "We heard something crunch, and I looked over to my friend. The Styrofoam cup in her hand crushed under the pressure she was applying to it. The red liquid ran down her hands. In frustration she threw the cup to the side, and shook the juice off her hands, all the while her eyes never left the screen as she gritted her teeth. _What's got her so mad?_

"Tell 'em… tell them that I'm the best in the world!" He chuckled as Paul pulled him back into a corner.

"Someone should go out there and whoop his ass!" I said in disgust. How could he do this? It was just a few months ago he was practically fighting to defend AJ's honor but what the hell's going on now? He made a complete 'U-turn'. It was scary...especially since he was eyeing me these days. I told John, he didn't like it one bit. He wanted to rip off the sling and choke the hell out of Phillip Brooks no matter how much pain it would have caused. But I couldn't let that happen.

We continued watching as we sat Paul Heyman,_ that bastard!_ , get on his knees and made the worst proposal to the General Manager. Xenia growled and left the catering area, no goodbyes; no "I'll be right back", nothing. She just got up and left. _Why'd she get so mad all of a sudden?_

"Who pissed in her Kool Aid?" John tried to make me laugh. Ohh he was sweet, no doubt I was going to miss him for the next six long weeks! I winced as I saw AJ slap the hell out of Paul Heyman before retreating backstage, if I were her I would have kicked Punk where it hurts as well!

"You better whoop this guy's ass John!"

"I can't wait for the day!" He sneered at the monitor before it faded out to a commercial.

AJ Lee walked backstage as red as a tomato. She was pissed off and hit headed! She needed to cool down before a vain burst in her head. Ignoring the pitiful stares she received from everyone in the hallway she walked straight into her office and slammed the door.

"You want me to castrate him?" Xenia stood up from her seat and embraced the young woman.

"Why'd he do that?" She cried in the bigger woman's arms.

"Because he's an arrogant, ignorant Asshole! I'll take care of him don't you worry about it." Xenia gritted her teeth thinking of the way she'd get the Chicago Made Champion to pay for his sins.

"I don't think you can beat him up Z," AJ sniffed. "I don't want you getting hurt." She looked up at the bigger woman with red eyes. If she was trying to calm her down, it didn't work, she was just riled up more. Punk was going to get the scare of his life; she'd make sure of it.

Sara spent the entire day with John, she didn't want to waste a second as if would be her last for a long while. Sadly enough the show was about to be over, how _disrespectful_ the WWE Divas Champion didn't have a match. She should have at least been featured on commentary or something. But then she'd have to sit next to her father for a whole lot of 5 minutes. The other Divas really need to step up their game if they ever want to get the butterfly belt again!

As John was in the ring, Xenia and Sara sat atop a crate reviewing the contents of the show.

"What made you so upset this morning?" Sara took a sip of her milkshake while tapping her fingernails against the face of the belt.

Xenia didn't look at the woman, she just answered with a shrug of her shoulders, "I don't know… I was probably PMSing" She made an excuse. "Who do you think really attacked Kaitlyn?"

"It better not be some new damn Diva. I can't handle anymore of that." Sara rolled her eyes.

"Handle any more of what?"The brunette looked at her honey haired friend.

" You know. Another Diva means someone other idiot to come after my title!"

Xenia let out a sigh, "Is that what you thought when I came to RAW?"

The Divas Champion looked across to the temperamental diva, "Well of course not! I know you wouldn't go after my title, you're my friend! You wouldn't disrespect me like that!"

Xenia looked at the woman skeptically, "You do know that in this business if you're the champion you're immediately a target. I didn't come here to look after you. You wanted someone to do that you should have hired a bodyguard! I, much like everyone else want to be the best in this business and I'll do everything in my power to be."

Sara got off the crate, " I know you want to be the best, and you can.. all you have to do is wait till I become women's champion then you can parade around with the Divas title as much as you want." She smirked.

Xenia sneered." You've got to be kidding. I as a professional wrestler, must wait for you to get a higher title before I go after the one you have right now? Sara, I'm your friend, you're my best friend but you're not going to walk all over me and you know I won't let you walk all over me!"

The current Divas champion's eyes turned to slits. " I thought you were my friend…. I guess I was wrong!" With that she walked away from the exotic woman and went straight to her boyfriend's room. Xenia ran a tense hand through her hair and let out a frustrated sigh. She'd let Sara cool off before talking some sense into her, for now she had a slimy little Punk to deal with. And she needed her concentration.

_In John's hotel room_

With a frisky smile on her face upon seeing the size of the weapon the well built man in front of her is packing, the WWE Diva's Champion moves back upward and grips the long and hardening shaft of the WWE Superstar with her hands and firmly stroking his length, taking a look over him as she runs her hands up and down as one handles the top portion while the other runs along the bottom half. Knowing it'll take more than just this she leans over slightly and spits down onto it, her hands rubbing her spit into his rod and getting him lightly moaning as she strokes away, keeping her eyes locked up at him as she pushes her tongue out to flick it across the very tip of his crown, dabbing a little more saliva as her soft palms handle his pole. Opening her mouth wider, she takes his bell end inside and wraps her full lips around it, twisting her head from side to side in order to grind herself around the head of his now rock hard and very lengthy dick, her hands still working back and forth over the rest of his length as he starts to moan more clearly now as he feels how warm and wet her mouth is already. The Memphis born beauty lets out a groan herself as she sucks on the bulbous head of his shaft, making sure her lips are tightly wrapped around the West Newbury, Massachusetts stud as the pleasure is doubled from the combination of her smoothly stroking hands and now the oral treatment around the head of his thick tool.

He sighed as she took him out of his mouth, "I don't know how pleasurable I'll be tonight babe; I'm one armed." He sighed reminding himself of his injured arm

"Sounds like an excuse to me!" Sara says with a wink as she stands up and pulls her top off and over her head to revealing her nicely rounded and large breasts. "Now, exactly when are you going to show me what you can do with that one arm solider?" The multi-time former WWE and World Heavyweight Champion smiled as he picked her up by the waist, easily using his superior strength to raise her completely off the ground and onto his rock hard penis as he eases her down clit-first onto him, making them both moan out the second the penetration occurs. Wrapping her arms around his neck as her breasts pressed against his strong chest, Sara takes him in as she has to quickly adjust to the vast size that's pushing up into her tight honey pot, making her stretch as it's not too long before he starts to thrust into her.

There's soon more for her to take as the record setting former WWE Champion starts to thrust his cock straight up into her as she rides it, making him go deep as he possibly can and increase their moans as the slap of skin meeting skin echoed only aroused her more and made her lean forward toward him, sticking her ass out as she keeps rocking herself back and forth in time with his already strong and fast pumps. She had no choice but to close her eyes as she was stuffed full deep while at the same time bouncing away on this fat length that was being fired right up into her time and time again with such force that even an experienced porn star would struggle to take without being forced to orgasm within minutes but she's taking it as she lifts herself up on his member only to slam back down and repeat the motion. Feeling the effects of this intense and steamy pace, the master of the Attitude Adjustment moans deeply and his chest heaves for breath as he pounds away with his cock straight up into the soaking wet hole that's being raised and lowered onto him, taking in all the sight of her perfectly curved frame moving on his rod as he keeps her held with one hand in place by the waist. He also isn't thinking about holding back or easing off from this pace, the pleasure too good and much to resist so the powerful and sudden pumping motion continues with his dick ramming back and forth into the sexual entrance of the dominating female wrestler.

Sara Ann Lawler tilted her head back and let out a deep moan as she started to cum all over her boyfriend's cock not stopping her bouncing on his lap bouncing away on his lap and he in turn thrusts up into her tightening like a vice pussy so it helps her to feel every moment of this orgasm. As her juices flow out and all over his man meat and the pressure increases all around his shaft, he grunts and keeps his composure and keeps pumping into her snatch, smiling as he watches her rock and slow down on him and in turn he eases up on his motion to allow her to grind down against his now beginning to throb shaft that's coated with her fluids. It wasn't long before he followed suit. His eyes blissfully rolled back into his head as he let his juices flow right into her.

Sara panted as she dropped herself on the bed in a limp but satisfied heap. "Oh My God John! Even with one arm you're amazing!" She laughed as he laid next to her not bothering to cover himself.

"Well, I need something to last me six weeks! This hand's been used enough…" The former WWE Champion panted and pulled his girlfriend close to him. He kissed her on the lips one last time before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
